Slow Songs Fix Everything
by danceswithsweaters
Summary: After Snow reveals the pain she's in because of her blackened heart, David realizes that a slow dance may be exactly what his wife needs.


She couldn't believe it. After all she had done, after killing Cora, after prying herself away from everyone that cared about her, after her heart had turned black, he still wanted her. She was not only forgiven, but she was loved. Her biggest fear was behind her.

While Mary Margaret knew that David loved Snow White dearly, the events of the week hadn't left her feeling a whole lot like her former fairytale self.

Not until now.

In a matter of seconds, his arms had been around her, holding her together when she felt as if she would crumble right there. But Charming would never let her fall apart. She should have known that from the beginning.

Even when she voiced her insecurities, asking him what could possibly make him know that what Regina had said wasn't true, he had reassured her without pause. _This does. And I know it better than anyone._

His words made her feel like she could finally breathe again. The weight that had kept her in bed the past few days was gone, and she knew without a doubt that her Charming would never leave her, as so many others had. She knew she was safe, and she knew she was loved.

She felt a slight prick behind her eyes at this realization, and she knew tears weren't far behind. Letting out every anxiety she had in one big breath, she laid her head against Charming's shoulder, feeling his strong arms around her.

They stood like that for what felt like hours, until David pulled away, obviously looking for something. Snow immediately felt the loss.

"David?" she asked hesitantly. _Had he decided to give up on her after all? Did he comfort her only to ease the ache of him leaving?_

Her heart began to race. She knew it was irrational, but there was only so much she could handle in her fragile state.

"Snow? …Are you okay?" David asked, noting the anxiety plainly written on her face. "I just thought…I mean, I—I thought this would make you feel better."

She hadn't even noticed him turn on the radio; she had been too lost in her own thoughts.

She knew this song.

xxxxx

It was back when Charming and Snow had just been David and Mary Margaret, having to hide their affair from the all-too-curious members of Storybrooke. David had met her at the toll bridge, as usual, but this time he had brought a radio.

Neither one of them had paid any attention to the background noise initially, both too busy enjoying each other's company and the picnic David had made them, but soon a song came on that Mary Margaret had recognized.

"I love this song…" she had mumbled. She was sure David hadn't heard her, but he leaned over to kiss her before moving to turn the radio up.

"Me too," he had said. He had stared at her longingly before getting up, offering her his hand.

"David?"

"Trust me."

With a smirk, Mary Margaret took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. Before she had even fully balanced herself on her own two feet, David's strong arms had laced around her waist.

She had let out a surprised squeal before smiling, feeling him sway with the music as her arms crawled around his neck.

"I love you," he had whispered, and she knew right then that she was, and would always be, in love with David.

xxxxx

"Do you remember?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yes," she smiled. "Not one of the finer chapters of our life together," she said, going for levity, but the laugh she gave after was devoid of its usual mirth.

_Now isn't one of my best chapters either_, she thought hopelessly.

Sensing her thoughts, he moved closer to her, drawing her into his arms and holding on as if he was afraid she would disappear.

"I need you," he said. He swayed along to the familiar tune, relaxing as her arms crept around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned forward slightly to brush a kiss to her hairline, gently moving to softly whisper the lyrics against her ear.

David's hold and calming voice gave her the strength she needed, and Snow realized that crawling to Regina had been a mistake. Her Charming was still here, he still needed her, and he would make sure that her blackened heart couldn't destroy her family.

"I love you," she whispered. As she leaned in to kiss him, David knew that for as long as he lived, he would always be in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard.


End file.
